


Till I come Marching Home

by flickerphile



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerphile/pseuds/flickerphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggie faces her demons as her adoration for Steve Rogers fades and her love for Angie flourishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I come Marching Home

**Author's Note:**

> Your reading experience will be enhanced if you listen to Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade', 'Over There', and 'Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree'.

Peggie shut the solid wood door behind her. She closed the latch. The day was behind her. She sighed.  
Now she could roll the tension off her shoulders. Peggie toed off her excruciating heels and kicked the offensive shoes in a corner by the door. Tonight, she opted to keep on her nylons and headed straight for her makeshift bar.  
While The Griffith strictly forbade the mix of women and alcohol, the single woman who found herself fighting shoulder to shoulder with Captain America found a way to keep her own private stock of preferred beverage.  
At that was it. The simple thought of Steve Rogers sent her nearly running to her solace.  
Peggie pulled the one vinyl that could put the storm of doubt at bay. She set the needle to the groove and sighed. It was time for a drink. Past time.  
The slow horns called to her over the speaker. The solid yet tepid drums begged her. Peggie ignored them. She let the introduction of the song roll out while pouring herself a healthy inch (or two) of bourbon.  
Peggie downed her second glass before the third verse. She didn't care. In a time not so distant, in a world not so far way, there was a small school girl desire for this song. At one time, Peggie longed to dance with a man to this song.  
He wasn't Captain America. He was Steve.  
When he asked her to save a dance, this was the song she wished to share with him. Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' tempted her from across her room at the The Griffith.  
This was not how it was supposed to end.  
Peggie poured herself another glass as the song finished. As if the fates wished to punish her more, 'Over There' started up simply to mock her. She didn't have the power to fight the tears spilling over her lids. She staggered to her living room wall.  
A single bugle rounded the orchestra to rally before the chorus of strong men opened with "Over there, send the word, over there. The Yanks are coming...say a prayer..." Peggie swallowed another burning gulp, "..and we won't come back till it's over, over there." She slid down the wall and let herself fall to the floor.  
...unless they never come back  
Peggie upended the bottle to her mouth.  
She told herself she didn't care. It didn't matter she lived while he...  
Another sip.  
Didn't matter while her eye might wander.  
Another gulp.  
To another.  
Peggie held the bottle to her chest and lightly stroked the wall. She tried not to think of the woman who was on the other side of that wall.  
The upbeat horns of her most hated song rang out. Peggie choked. The first lines taunted her, "don't sit under the apple tree with anyone else but me". She swallowed another mouthful, "till I come marching home".  
Peggie stared at a knot in the wood floor when a knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.  
"Don't go walking down lover's lane..." drained to the background as Peggie stood and stepped to her door.  
"Hey English," a small voice answered as Peggie opened the door. The song continued in Peggie's apartment, "watch the girls on foreign shore...she'll have to answer to me."  
Peggie, "Hello Angela."  
"Well now I know I'm in trouble," the waitress blushed. "Ya ain't callin me Angie."  
Peggie tried to ignore the song playing behind her 'you're on your own, where there is not phone and I can't keep tabs on you.'  
Peggie stepped aside, "would you like to come in?"


End file.
